Ogee and the Gorillas
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Ogee wants to become a Cartoon Girl Rookie and go on adventures with Cindy, Kaitlin, and Robin. Will she be able to grant her own wish by taking them with her to her sister and Magilla to travel into the jungle to study gorillas with her friend and friend's father?
**A/N: I watched Tarzan earlier today and talked about this idea with a friend, I only own OC's, everybody belongs to their respective owners Read & Review!**

* * *

We are shown a beautiful and tropical jungle area. There are gorillas nuzzling up together without a care in the world as they are in their nests of family groups. No gorilla is happier than Kerchak though and his mate named Kala as they were blessed with twins. One had dark fur like their father and the other had brown fur like their mother. Little did they know, something would change the gorilla couple's lives forever.

Kala and Kerchak were proud parents and embraced their children who were two sons. Unfortunately, all things must come to an end. There was a case of a famed leopard named Sabor who often viciously devoured anyone who would come in her path or in her way. Unfortunately, one of the gorilla babies spotted a distraction as it was bedtime for all gorillas after nightfall and met an unfortunate demise.

* * *

The other gorilla however sniffed something delicious. He wandered away from his parents as he smelled his favorite food of an abundant of bananas which drew him away from his family instantly. This baby gorilla found a crate full of bananas and climbed into it and started to eat them instantly, helping himself to the ripe fruit.

"There's the food," a short portly man came over to the crate as he was with a young woman around his age. "Oh, no, one of those wild animals got into it!"

"Hold it, Melvin!" the female told him. "Look at it... It's gentle..."

The man, Melvin, then pulled back some of the bananas and looked down to see a cute baby gorilla which made the woman coo and awe. "I-It's a gorilla, panic!" he flipped out.

"Now, now, it's just a little one..." the woman cooed as she picked up the baby gorilla. "Aww, you're just a hungry little guy, aren't ya?"

The baby gorilla smiled to her as he continued to eat the bananas.

"You should raise him in your pet store." the woman then said to her companion.

"Me? Keep a gorilla in a pet store?!" Melvin panicked. "Who's gonna keep a pet gorilla?! Are you nuts, Harriet?!"

"You never know..." the woman shrugged with a smile. "He's just so cute and all alone..."

"I'm not offering a gorilla for sale..." Melvin groaned and folded his arms.

"Melly, please..." Harriet pouted and gave her brother puppy dog eyes and held him out. "Look at him..."

The baby gorilla pouted and whimpered, even giving puppy dog eyes to the man.

"Oh... Alright..." Melvin gave in. "This little guy will stay in Peeble's Pet Store then."

"Good!" Harriet smiled. "Let's name him Magilla!"

"Magilla Gorilla?" Melvin replied. "Say, that's actually kinda catchy... Maybe it'll get him out of my store faster..." he then smiled darkly.

"Don't worry, little guy, you can stay with us." Harriet purred as she hugged the baby gorilla.

* * *

And with that, Harriet and her brother Melvin took in the gorilla into the pet store in the city. Kala and Kerchak were devastated by the loss of their child and were unable to find the other one, assuming he may had suffered the same fate. It was just unbearable for a parent to go through losing a child, especially a couple of them who had barely begun life.

Harriet and Melvin raised Magilla in the pet store and no one had adopted him yet, but every day, Harriet came into her brother's store, up until her wedding day. Magilla was going to start a brand new life of being a gorilla living in the big city, hoping to be raised by a warm and loving family, though he did love Mr. Peeble like family even if the feeling wasn't always mutual. It was the story of two worlds and one family, but one day, Magilla was going to be brought back home without even knowing it.

* * *

About ten years later, we cut to the Cartoon Girls Rookies clubhouse to see Cindy meeting with Kaitlin Hartman, Robin Snyder, and a new girl who was hoping to become a member. She had scarlet hair in high pigtails with a white hat and a pink dress.

"So, what is your name exactly?" Cindy asked as she stood at the podium.

"They call me 'Ogee' because I always say 'oh, gee'!" the redheaded girl replied.

"I see..." Cindy replied. "We need to go on an adventure with you to see if you're Cartoon Rookie material..." She then shuddered at the mention of going on an 'adventure'.

"Well, I'm going with my big sister and her friend and her friend's father to the jungle," Ogee replied. "We're going to the jungle."

"The jungle?" Kaitlin asked, a little excited.

"Yeah," Ogee looked to her then. "Jane's dad is hoping to find out about gorillas, since my big sister Cheyanne was coming, she was gonna bring me along, but she did say I could take some friends."

"Let's do it," Robin smiled. "I always wanted to go to the jungle, I love elephants, they're my favorite animals."

"I was hoping to bring Magilla with me," Ogee smiled back. "I think he's homesick or something."

"But doesn't he live at the pet store?" Kaitlin asked.

"Clearly he came from the jungle," Cindy said. "Sometimes if you take an animal out of their habitat for too long, they kinda forget who they are. I think a visit to the jungle would be a good idea, be sure to tell me all about it."

"You won't come?" Ogee pouted. "But... I thought we were gonna be friends."

"We are, but you should know, I'm allergic to danger, I break out in death." Cindy smiled nervously.

"What a shock," Kaitlin rolled her visible eye. "Cindy doesn't wanna have any fun."

"Now, I didn't say that..." Cindy twiddled her fingers.

"Aw, come on, Cindy!" Robin came behind the girl and put her hands on her shoulders. "We could bring the boys with us~..."

Cindy sighed. "Alright, but if I get hurt, in trouble, or humiliated, I'm blaming all of you."

"Great!" Ogee clapped. "I'll tell Cheyanne to call Jane!"

Cindy sighed and shook hands with Ogee. "Welcome to the team, Ogee, let's get this adventure started."


End file.
